Unexpected Love
by Lady Silverress
Summary: They were from two different worlds, two different life styles. They became friends unexpectedly and when a tragity happens they secretly fall for one another with out the other knowing...
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon or anything!**

Unexpected Love

** Summery:**** They were from two different worlds, two different life styles. They became friends unexpectedly and when a tragitey happens they secretly fall for one another with out the other knowing...**

Chapter one: The Begining

_**New York City**_

He woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing in his ear. He rolled over in his bed toward the nightstand where the alarm clock was sitting. He reached out his arm and turned it off. The clock read 6 am. He sighed and rolled over. He was exhausted his haunting nightmares had kept him up all night again. It had been almost a week now that his nightmares had returned to haunt him. He sat up in his bed and tossed the covers off of his legs. He slowly crawled out of his nice warm bed. It was Monday and he was in for a long week he thought. He worked two jobs and went to college. Luckily he only worked one job three days a week and the other one four days. The job he worked three days a week was at a night club, he was a bartender that was on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. His second job he worked at one of the finest resturants in New York, he was a waiter there. They paid the bills and his tution for college. He went to morning classes at NYU. He walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror, dark circles had began to form around his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting. He sighed as he ran a hand through his dark ebony hair. He turned to the shower and turned it on. He slipped his boxers off and stepped into the warm shower.

"Good Morning, Miss Tskunio." A maid greeted as she walked into the kitchen of her penthouse. "Good Morning, Sarah." Miss Tskunio replied. She looked out the window of her Penthouse. The view of the city was beautiful and breathe taking. She loved looking out at New York in the morning. She had moved to New York two years ago to attend college at NYU. Her parents weren't really thrilled of her decision, but she didn't really care. It was refreshing here, away from her parents and life in Tokyo, although she missed her friends dearly, it was still the best decision she ever made. "Would you like breakfast, Miss Tskunio?" Sarah asked. She took her gaze away from the window. "No, not today, I have class in an hour." She said. Sarah nodded. "Would you care for some coffee?" "Yes, please Sarah, how many times must I ask you to just call me Serena?" Sarah blushed with embarresment. "I'm sorry, Serena." Sarah said. Serena smiled with satisfaction. "Its okay, just don't make me ask you again." She said with a wink. Sarah smiled and nodded as she went to make her some coffee. Sarah liked Serena, she wasnt like any other wealthy person she had ever worked for. She was kind hearted, casual, free spirited and very generous. Serena observed Sarah as she made her coffee. When she had moved to New York her parents had suggested that she stay in a penthouse with a maid. She had tried to object to their idea, but only lost the battle. They had hired Sarah to be her maid, though she didnt want one she was glad they had picked her. Sarah was kind, poliete and very shy. She didn't really consider her a "maid", but her friend. Sarah brought Serena some coffee. Serena took it and took a drink. "Did you want some?" Serena asked her. "Oh no, but thanks anyway." She answered. "Okay, but remember Sarah, you can have anything you like." She said with a smile. Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Miss Tsk..." Serena gave her a gentle glare. "I mean Serena." Serena laughed. "Okay as long as you know." Serena finished her coffee and gathered her school bag. "I will see you this afternoon." Serena said as she walked out the door after placing her mug in the sink. Sarah nodded and waved good bye.

He got in his red camero and started the engine. He lived about 20 minutes away from the university. He put his car in drive and drove away from his apartment. It took all of his strength just to stay awake so he could drive. He then decided he should stop and get some coffee. He stopped at a near Speedway and got him a cup of black coffee. He needed all the help he could get to stay awake. As he continued his drive to school, the images of the nightmare he had last night flashed through his mind. They were images of his childhood. Which for him was dark and full of loneliness. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the past, it always seemed to come back at haunt him. He finally reached the university and parked in his usual spot. He turned the car off and got out. It was his third year at the university and he had one year left. "Hey Darien!" A familiar voice greeted him as he closed the door to his camero. He looked up to see a blonde haired man walking toward him. "Hey Andrew." Andrew looked at his tired friend. "Dar.. You okay? You look like shit." Andrew said concerned for his friend. They had been childhood friends, they were almost like brothers. Darien looked at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just having trouble sleeping at night." He answered. "Oh?" Andrew asked waiting for him to explain. Darien shook his head. "Don't worry, it'll pass." He said. Andrew frowned, but let it go. Darien started walking up to the University. Andrew followed him. As they reached the sidewalk a pretty pink BMW pulled into the parking lot catching Darien's eye. "Who's that?" He asked. Andrew looked over at the BMW. "I don't know, I don't think I have ever seen that car here before." They stood and watched as the car parked. The engine shot off and the door opened. He then seen her for the first time. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a casual ponytail. She wore a pink spegetti strap shirt and a blue jean skirt that came down just a hair above her knees and if flared out. She had white high hills on her feet. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were blue like sapphires. She was absolutley goregous Darien thought. He watched her walk up to the University. Who was she? He thought. She glanced his way and smiled as she walked past him and entered the school. Andrew waved a hand in his friends face. "Earth to Darien." Andrew said. Darien came out of his trans and blinked a few times as he shook his head. Andrew laughed at his love stricken friend.

"Shut up!" Darien shouted as he punched Andrew in the arm. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" Andrew asked as he rubbed his arm. "For laughing." "Well you should have seen the look on your face it was hilliarous." Andrew said as he smirked. Darien grumbled as he started to enter the building. Andrew followed him. "You know, who she is right?" Andrew asked as he walked beside Darien. "No, do you?" Darien said as he looked over at Andrew. Andrew chuckled. "Of course, she's Miss Serena Tskunio, the wealthiest young woman in all of Tokyo. She transfered here from Tokyo's top University to study abroad." Andrew said. "And how do you know that." Darien asked glancing back and forth from Andrew and where he was going. "Because, I have a few classes with her and everyone talked about it when she first came here. You know Darien I can't believe you have never seen her before now." Andrew said. "Why?" "Because she has been her for a couple years." "Well Andrew it is a big school and I am a really busy man." Darien answered with pride. Andrew nodded in agreement. Just then Darien bumped into someone. "Oh..I am so sorry.." He said as he looked down to see who he had bumped into. It was her, the beauty that had got his attention not to long ago. She began to gather her books. "No, its my fault really." She said without looking up. He bent down and helped her with her things. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She finished. "Neither was I, so I was at fault to." He said as he stared at her. She looked up at him. He was very handsome. He had dark ebony hair, his eyes were a midnight blue and he his build was very musclar with a nice tanned skin. He handed her things. "I'm very sorry." He continued. She smiled softly. "Its okay, really." She said as she stood up. "I am Serena." She said as she extinded her hand out to shake his. He stood up and stared at her for a moment. "I am Darien." He said as he took her hand in his and shook it gently. Serena smile widen. "Nice to meet you, Darien." She was not at all what he expected her to be. She was very rich, but was very casual like everyone else he knew. It confused him. He let go of her hand. "Nice to meet you as well." He said with a small smile. "I hope to see you around." She said with a smile as she turned and walked away. "Well that was a sight for sore eyes." Andrew laughed. Darien watched her vanish down the hall before glaring at his friend.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review!

Lady Silverress


	2. A New Friendship

Chapter Two: A New Friendship

Darien walked into work. They were busy for a Monday. "Hey Darien, thank god you are here, we have been busy all day." A girl said as he walked in. "I see that, Kelly." Darien said as he walked past her to the back to punch in his time clock card. Darien started his shift in slow motion for how busy they were. His mind was off somewhere else. "Darien, you need to pick up the pace, whats going on with you?" Kelly asked as they were grabbing another order. "I don't know, I haven't been sleeping much lately." He answered. Kelly looked at him. "You do look tired." She said with worry. Darien smiled at her. "Its nothing, I'll be okay." He said as if to read her mind. Kelly gave a small smile. "Okay then." She said as she grabbed her customers order and walked away. Darien grabbed his order and walked back out into the dinning area. He walked over to his customers table. "Here you are." He said as he placed their plates infront of them. "Thank you." A woman said with a smile. Darien smiled at her. "Your welcome, let me know if you need anything else." He said polietely. Darien turned and looked over towards the door. Someone caught his eye. It was a familiar blonde. Her laughter ran right through him and made him feel all warm inside. "Darien." A man called to him. Darien walked over towards the man that had called for him. "Yes, sir?" He said. "Show Miss Tskunio and her friends to their seats." He instructed. Darien nodded in agreement. She smiled at him. "Right this way Miss Tskunio." He said as he lead her and her friends to a booth by the window. "Here you are." He said. "Thank you, Darien." She said with a warm smile as she sat down. He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes. She was absolutly beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked as he placed menu's infront of them. "Well.." She began. "I'll have a hot tea." She said. He nodded and turned to her friends. "We'll have the same." A red headed girl answered. Serena starred at him as he wrote down their orders. He was so handsome especially in his uniform. He looked over at her and she starred into his weary eyes. He looked very exhausted. He smiled at her, "Do you know what you would like to eat?" He asked. "Yes, actually I would like a chef salad with ranch dressing." She answered as she never took her eyes off him. He turned to her friends, "Ladies, how about you?" He asked. "I would like the parmasian chicken dish." The red head answered. "I would like a ceaser salad with ceaser dressing and croutons." The burnette said. "Alright, I will be right out with your drinks." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Serena, do you know him?" The red head asked. "Not really, I ran or well he ran into me at school." Serena answered as she turned to her red headed friend. "Oh yeah?" She asked. Serena laughed at her friends presistance on the topic. "Its nothing really, Ashley." Serena answered. "Nothing really? Hes like super hot and he was eyeing you." Ashley said. Serena chuckled. "Thats crazy, no he wasn't." "Yes he was and you were eyeing him." The brunette chimmed in. Serena looked at her. "Okay so maybe I was, your right he is a hottie, but that doesn't mean anything." She protested. Darien come back with their drinks. "Here you go ladies." He said as he placed their drinks in front of him. "So Darien, what are you doing after work?" The brunette asked. He looked over at her. "I don't know, why Cassie?" He asked. Ashley and Serena's mouths nearly dropped at the shock that they new eachother. "Just curious, if you aren't doing anything you and Andrew should join us for a few drinks at Serena's." Cassie offered. Darien smiled and chuckled. "I don't want to impose on your girls night out." "Don't be silly, you should come." She insisted. "I don't know Cassie, I have a ton of homework to do." He said. Serena turned to him. "What are you going to college for?" She asked. He turned his attention to her. "To become a doctor." He said. Serena smiled. "That's great." "Thanks, well sorry ladies, but I should go check on your food." He said. "Think about it." Cassie said. He smiled and left them alone. "Cassie, what are you doing?" Serena scolded. Cassie laughed. "What I can't invite one of my friends to join us?" She asked. "You and him are friends?" Ashley asked. "Yes, we grew up together." She said. "Oh." Ashley said as she looked down at the table. "Yeah, Darien works really hard and sometimes too much." She continued. "Why is that?" Serena asked curiously. "Yeah, he works two jobs and attends college. I really don't know how he does it, I could never, but with his circumstances I guess he has to." She said as she sipped her tea. That sat there in slience for a long moment. Then Darien came back with their food. "Here you go Ladies." He said as he placed their food infront of them. "Thank you." Serena said with a smile. "Your welcome, if you need anything else, just let me know." He said. "You should come with us tonight." Serena insisted. Darien and the girls looked at her. Darien stood there speechless for a moment. Serena looked up at him. "So what do you say?" She asked. "Well, um...sure, I guess if you sure I won't be intruding." He said. Serena laughed. "Of course not, I insist. What time you get off work?" She asked. "Eight." "Perfect, I'll pick you up." She responded.

Darien clocked out and walked out of the resturant. A familiar pink BMW caught his eyes. There she stood next to her car. She was breathtaking. She wore a slender white spegetti strap dress and white staletos. Her hair was down and down in spiral curls. "Your late." She said softly. He came out of his trans. "Sorry, got a little crazy there toward the end of my shift. Serena smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it. You ready?" Darien stared into her eyes. "Well I drove my car to work so if you would like you could follow me home and I can change." He said. "Thats fine." She said cheerfully. Darien smiled tiredly. "Okay, see you there." He said as he walked to his car. Serena got into her car and followed him to his house. They got there with in fifteen minutes. They put their cars in park and turned off the engines. Serena got out of her car and walked over to his as he got out. "So this is where you live." She said warmly. "Yes, its nothing fancy, but its home." He said. Serena smiled at his comment. "As long as it feels like home, that is all that matters." She said. He starred at her. 'This girl was the richest girl in Tokyo, but she seemed so normal.' He thought. He smiled. "I guess so." He said as they headed up to his apartment. "So Darien, Cassie tells me you work two jobs and attend college." Serena said making conversation. He unlocked the door to his apartment. He let her go in first before he entered. "Yes, I do." He confirmed. Serena looked around his apartment, it was very plain and gloomy to her. "It's nice." She said. "Thanks, I don't spend very much time here so its kinda boring." He said as he laughed. Serena laughed with him. Her laughter really put a warm feeling in his was strange to him how she had this effect on him, when they had just met a few hours ago. "So Serena, I hear you come from a very wealthly family in Japan?" He asked carefully choosing his words. She frowned. "Yes, I do." He starred at her as her expression changed at the mention of her wealth. "Why did you choose to come to America?" He asked. She looked at him. "I needed change, I needed something different and America is where I have always wanted to go." She answered. "I see." He said. "I'm going to go change, make your self at home." He said as he turned to go to his bedroom. "Thank you." She said as watched him leave the room, down the hall. Serena looked around the apartment. There wasn't many photos in his apartment. There wasn't really much of anything, but the basics. He had a black leather couch and a glass coffee table and a flat screen tv. She did come across one photo that was sitting on a bookshelf. She picked it up. It was a picture of a happy family. There was a young boy with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, Darien, a young girl with the same color hair only her eyes were green and a man and a woman.

"You ready?" He asked. Startled she dropped the picture frame shattering the glass. "I..I am so sorry." She said as she bent down and began to pick up the pieces. Darien walked over to her and bent down next to her. "Its okay." He said warmly. She looked at him, he didn't seem to upset at all. They finished picking up the glass and Serena grabbed the photo. "I will replace the frame." She offered as she handed the photo. "It's okay really." He said as he took the picture and looked at it for a moment. "Is that your family?" She asked as pain flashed in his eyes. "Yes, but they are gone now." He said as he placed the photo on the bookshelf. "What do you mean?" She asked. "They were killed in a car accident when I was a teenager." He said as his voice cracked. Serena touched Dariens shoulder. "Darien, I..I am so sorry." She said as she stumbled over her words. He looked over at her. "Don't worry about it, It really is okay. Did anyone ever tell you that you apologize alot?" He asked teasingly. Serena blushed and laughed. "Your the first." She said as she took her hand away. He smiled at her. He loved hearing her laugh. "Lets go." She said as she headed toward the door. Darien followed her and opened the door for her. From that night on they became good friends.

Please Review!


	3. Tragedy

Chapter 3: Tragedy

_**Three Months later**_

Serena, Darien and Andrew were all sitting in the library studying and occasionally talking when a man walked up to Serena. "Excuse me Miss Tskunio, your needed in the Deans office." He said. Serena looked up at him and then at her friends. "Okay." She said. "I'll be back." She said to Darien and Andrew. They nodded and continued with thier studying as Serena headed towards the Deans office. She knocked softly waiting to enter. "Come in." A voice said from with in the office. Serena opened the door and walked in. "You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Yes, Miss Tskunio, please have a seat." He said as he held his hand toward an empty chair infront of him. Serena smiled and sit down. "Miss Tskunio, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but..." He paused for a moment. "Your parents, they have been killed in a plane crash." He said softly. Serena sat there shock for a moment. "You have been asked to fly back to Tokyo as soon as possible." He continued. Serena sat there in silence and frozen in her postion. "I am so sorry for your loss, when you are to return to school, please don't heisitate to give me a call." He said. She finally spoke. "Thank you." She said softly as she stood up and walked out of his office. She walked back to the library where she had left Darien and Andrew. Darien watched Serena enter the library, the look in her eyes worried him. "Is everything okay?" He asked as she reached them. Serena sat in her seat with out a word. What was happening to her? Was this real or just a cruel nightmare? "Serena, you okay?" Darien asked with worry as he touched her shoulder. She looked over at him. He stared into her eyes, they showed pain and look of uncertainty. "Serena?" Darien asked again. Tears started to fall down her slender cheeks. "Something terrible has happened." She manage to choke out. "What?" Darien asked softly. "My...my parents...they are gone...I'm alone." She chocked out as she began to cry. "Serena, your not making sense." Darien said worriedly as he took her into his arms. They were so warm and loving. "My parents, they were killed in a plane crash.." She whispered so only he could hear. "Oh Serena...I am so sorry." He said to her as he held her tighter and layed his chin on her head. "Whats going on?" Andrew asked. After a moment in Darien's strong loving arms, Serena pulled away.

"I have to go back." She said to him. Hurt struck in his eyes as she told him. "When?" he asked. "As soon as I go home and pack my things." She said. Darien frowned. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to. "Okay, I'll drive you home." He said as he helped her up. "Guys, whats going on?" Andrew asked completely clueless. Serena turned to Andrew. "I have to go back to Japan, my parents...they are dead." She chocked out that last part. Andrew stared at her. "I'm so sorry, Serena." He said as he got up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, thanks Andy. I am going to miss you." She said sadly as she pulled out of the hug. "I will miss you as well." He said. She turned to Darien. "Lets go." He said as he took her hand and they walked out of the library and headed towards the parking lot. "Darien, you don't have to take me home." She said as they reached the doors to the University. "I want to." He said softly as he turned to look at her. She was in so much pain and he wanted to be there for her. He knew better than anyone how she felt and what she was going through. "Thank you." She said. They continued to walk out the door and headed to his car.

They reached outside of Serena's penthouse. Serena sat there for a moment starring out the window. "Darien..." She spoke as her voice started to quiver. "Yes?" She sighed. "I don't think I can go home alone, would you come back with me?" She asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was taken back by her request. Go to Japan..He had never thought about it, but in his heart he was glad she had asked. "Of course." He said. "Really? You don't mind? I know it will put a hold on your schooling." She said realizing just what she was asking of him. It's not like he was her boyfriend, just a friend. "I don't mind at all." He thought back to when he had lost his parents and the only one that had been there for him was his childhood friend Cassie. He knew what she was going through and he wanted to help her, help ease her pain. Serena smiled. "Thank you!" She cried as she leaped over the seats to hug him. He hugged her back. "I'd do anything for you, Serena." He said without realizing his true meaning. She pulled out of the hug. "I'll be back to get you in a hour." He said. She nodded and got out of the car. She watched him drive away before entering her penthouse.

Sorry So short! Next Chapter will be longer!

Please Review!


	4. Going back

Chapter 4: Going Back

_**Airport**_

They walked into the airport. Serena walked up to a register. "May I help you?" An older man asked. "Yes, I need to tickets to Tokyo, Japan." She said. Darien stood next to her. He nodded and started typing on his computer. "When do you plan to leave?" He asked. "Right now if at all possible." Serena said. He nodded. "And how will you be flying?" "Coach." She answered. Darien stared at her in confusion. She really was different she took coach over first class. The man nodded. "That will be 300 dollars." He said. Serena pulled out her debit card and handed it to the man. He took it and swiped it. "Thank you and you two have a nice flight." He said as he handed her the tickets and her debit card back. "Thank you." She said. Her and Darien boarded the plane with in the next half hour. Serena sat in her seat by the window and Darien sat next to her. Her whole body started to shake. "You okay?" He asked as he took her trembling hand. "I'm not really ready for this." She answered while looking out the window. Darien squeezed her hand gently. "Everything will be okay, I am here." He said as he starred at her. Serena looked over at him and starred into his midnight blue eyes. "I don't know how I would get through this with out you." She said. He smiled as her words touched his heart. He raised his other hand to her cheek and rubbed his fingers acrossed it. "You'll never have to worry about it again." He said. Serena closed her eyes as he cressed her cheek. She liked the way it felt, the way he made her feel. It was so strange to her, ever since they first laid eyes on eachother, she wanted to be close to him, to talk to him. When they were together he made her fell light headed and happy. Serena slowly opened her eyes to look into his, which were still starring at her. He was lost in her beauty. There was something about her that made him just want to pull her close to him and kiss her. He loved her personality, he loved her casualness, her free spirit, her beauty. He loved how she was not selfish, she was real, no matter how wealthly she was. "Darien.." She spoke softly. "Yeah?" He said as he continued to stare into her eyes. "How did you deal with your families death?" She asked. Darien dropped his hand from her cheek and frowned. Serena notice the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the floor, regreting asking the question. Darien looked over at her. "It wasn't easy considering I was only 13 when the accident happen. Cassie was there for me as much as she could be, but when they passed I was sent to an orphanage until I was 18." Serena looked at him. "Its still hard for me today to cope with it sometimes, you know? I don't really have anyone, no family just my friends." "Darien, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject." She said as pain appeared all over his face. "It's okay, Serena, it feels good to talk about it sometimes." He said with a small smile.

It was a long flight to Tokyo. Serena and Darien talked for a while before Serena fell fast asleep. Darien watched her sleep, she was so beautiful and innocent when she slept. He wanted to hold her close while she slept, but fought back the urges, cause he didn't want to seem like he was coming on too strong. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he fell fast asleep. It didn't take long for his nightmares to begin.

_**Darien's Nightmare...**_

_ "Darien stop laughing at me!" A young girl cried. Darien continued to laugh. "Mom!" The girl whinned. "Darien, thats enough." Their mother said sternly. Darien stopped laughing and looked towards his sister. "Alaynia, your such a baby." He teased. She glared at him. "Shut up." Alaynia shot back. "Both of you thats enough!" Their mother yelled. Before they new it they were hit by a pick up truck. Screams came all through the car as it began to flip..._

Darien stirred uncomfortably in his seat and began to sweat. Serena woke to the sound of Darien's moans and groans in his sleep. She looked over at him with sleepy eyes. As she studied his face she became concerned for her friend. Serena gently touched his shoulder and gently shook him. "Darien, wake up." Serena said softly. When he didn't wake up the first time she tryed again. "Darien!" She said worriedly as she shook him a little harder. Darien's eyes shot open as sweat poured down his face. "Are you all right?" Serena asked as she looked at him worriedly. Darien sat up and starred at the floor panting with his head in his hands. He didn't say anything, for a moment he forgot she was even there. "Darien?" Serena asked as her voice stared to quiver. He looked up at her. Worry and fear showed all over her face. He forced a small smile. "I'm okay." He said softly. Serena's face didn't buge. He took her hand and starred into her beautiful blue eyes. "Really Serena, I'm okay, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I scared you." He spoke softly. Serena relaxed a little bit. "You sure? You really did scare me when I couldn't wake you up." She said as her voice was a little shakey. Darien smiled and pulled her close to him. Serena laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Yes, I am sure. I am truely sorry for scaring you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Serena looked up at him. "What was it about?" She asked curiously. He looked at her and smiled. "It was about the night my family died. I have been having this nightmare for years, it comes and goes." He said softly. "This is actually the first time I have had in three months." He said as he looked at her. "Why do you think that is?" She asked. "Honestly?" He asked. Serena nodded as she pulled out from his embrace and starred into his eyes. "You." He said as he starred back into her eyes. Serena blushed. "Me? Why?" She asked. "Cause, I stopped having them when I met you, I never thought about my parents or my childhood when I was with you. Until now." He said. Serena didn't know what to say. A flight attendant walked over to them. "Can I get you anything?" She asked them. Darien turned to look at her as Serena continued to stare at him. "Yes, I would like a glass of water and a cup of coffee." He said, he turned to Serena. "Do you want anything?" She asked. "Just a Coke, please." She said. The Flight attendant nodded and left to go get their drinks.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked at her. She was still starring at him. "Serena?" He asked as he touched her shoulders. She was lost in her thoughts, what was happening to her. The more time she spent with Darien, the more she didn't want to be away from him. The flight attendent returned with their drinks. "Here you go." She said. Darien and Serena looked at her. She handed the tray to Darien. "Thank you." He said. "Your welcome." She said as she walked away. Darien handed Serena her drink. She took it and gulped it down. Darien sipped his coffee. "Serena..." He said softly with out looking at her. Serena sat back in her seat and looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. "I don't know whats going on with me, but since I met you, I have become a different person so to speak." He started. Serena laughed. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Before I met you, I felt completely alone and burried myself in work and school, then I meet you and I become happy and don't feel so alone anymore." He said as he looked over at her. She smiled sweetly. "I have that affect on people." Darien smiled at her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, but he just couldn't without knowing how she felt. "I guess." He said. The plane landed in Tokyo. "We're here!" She said excitedly forgetting why she came back. Why they were really there.

Please Review!


	5. Love

Chapter 5: Love

**Serena's Mansion**

Serena and Darien stood at the gates of her home. Serena took a deep breath and sighed. "Lets go." She said sadly as they began to walk through the gates. They approached the door to her mansion. Darien took her hand and squeezed it gently. She stopped and starred at him and he starred back at her. Serena forced a smile on her face and gently squeezed his hand back. She took her other hand and slowly opened the door and they walked in. Serena looked around, the mansion was quiet and dark. Loneilness started to settle in immediately. Darien closed the door behind them. Serena let go of Dariens hand and began to walk around. He watched her closely and followed behind her. "Miss Serena, is that you?" An familiar voice asked. Serena whirled around to see an elderly man standing at the stairway. "Garrett!" She cried as she ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you." She said as they pulled away. "It is, Miss Serena. I am so sorry about your parents." He said. "I can't believe that they are gone." She said as she fought back her tears. "I know, I didn't want to call you, but I knew you needed and would want to be here." Garrett said. Garrett looked over at Darien. Serena watched Garretts eyes land on Darien. "Garrett, I want you to meet, one of my closest friends." She said as she walked over to Darien and took his hand. They walked toward the elderly man. "Garrett, this is Darien. Darien this is Garrett, our butler and one of my families closest friends." She said. Darien and Garrett shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Darien said. "Like wise." Garrett said. "Well Miss Serena I will let you go." He said as he turned and walked away. "I'm starving! Want to go get something to eat?" Serena asked. "Sure." Darien said.

Serena took Darien to one of her favorite places to eat and hang out in all of Tokyo. "What is this place?" He asked. "The Crystal Cafe..One of my favorite places in all of Tokyo." She answered as they got out of her sports car. They walked into the cafe and sat at a table for two in the center of the cafe. They looked at the menu's that were sitting on the table. "So what do you usually get here?" He asked as he glanced through the menu. "Honestly? Me and my friends usually just get burgers and fries." She said as she laughed. Darien smiled as he looked at her. "Really?" He asked. She looked at him. "Yeah." She said as she stared into his eyes. He stared back into hers. So many thoughts were running through his mind. "Serena..." He started. "Yes?" She asked not taking her eyes off him. "I.." "Serena?" A voice asked from behind her. Serena turned around.. "Rei!" She cried as she leaped out of her seat and ran to her friend. "When did you get back?" Rei asked. "Today." She answered as she hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you." Serena said as she pulled out of the hug. Rei smiled. "Its great to see you...I'm so sorry about your parents." Rei said sadly. Serena looked down sadly. "Thanks." Serena suddenly remembered Darien. She looked up at Rei and smiled. "Rei, there's someone I would like you to meet." Serena said as she took her friends hand. "Oh?" Rei said as Serena pulled her arm and turned to walk towards Darien. Darien watched Serena and her dark haired friend walk towards him. "Rei, I want you to meet one of my closest friends from America. Rei this is Darien, Darien this is one of my best friends, Rei." Serena said. "Hello." Darien said. "Hi." Rei said as she smiled. "Serena, you and Darien should stop by the Temple later. Lita, Mina, and Ami will be there." Rei suggested. "Sounds good, Rei." Serena said with a smile. "Great, I have to be going, Nice meeting you Darien." Rei said. "Nice meeting you, Rei." He said as she turned and walked out of the cafe.

**Later That Night**

Darien lay in bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed and tossed the blankets off him. He walked to the window and starred up at the moon. He wanted so much to tell Serena how he felt, it was driving him insane. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it and peeked out the door. The hallway was silent. He stepped out of the room and made his way down stairs and out the back door. As he stepped out the door he saw her sitting by the pool with her feet in the water looking up at the moon. He stared at her for a moment as a smile formed on his lips. He was so lucky just to be here with her, even if they were just friends.

Serena starred up at the moon. She couldn't get him out of her head. His warm embrace, hes handsome smile. What was this feeling that had come over her? She had never in her life ever felt like this. She looked down at the water as he appoarched her. "Can't sleep either?" He asked. Serena looked up at him with a smile. "No, so much on my mind." She said as she looked back at the water. He sat down next to her and put his feet in the water. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked softly. "It's just stuff I got to work out on my own." She said with a small smile. He wrapped his arm around her. "If you need to talk or anything, you can come to me, Serena." He said gently. She turned her head towards his and starred into his eyes. "I know..." She said. He starred back into her eyes. If he was going to tell her, this would be the best time. "Serena..." He started as he continued to stare into her eyes. "Yeah." She waited. He sighed he didn't know where to start. "There's something that I have been dying to tell you." She starred into his eyes as he spoke. "I have never felt this way about anyone before...when I am with you its like all my troubles fly out the door and I don't know quite how to explain it...Somewhere along the way, Serena, I am not sure when, but I have fallen in love with you." He said. Serena starred into his eyes for a moment not knowing what to say. She rose her hand to his face and caressed his cheek before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her heart fluttered as her lips touched his. The warmth of his lips gave her a warm sensation that ran through her entire body and for a moment she was lost. Darien wrapped his arms around her and gave his all into his kiss. The sensation that ran through out his body was nothing like he had ever felt before. When they pulled away from each other, Serena opened her eyes and stared at him. He stared back her, still holding her close to him, waiting for her to say something.

"Darien..." She spoke softly. He listened closely. "I love you too..." She said with a smile. Darien smiled widely. "I am so glad you feel that way." He said happily. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face. "Yes it is, I am so lucky to have found you, let alone be with you." He said. Serena smiled as she stood up. "Where you going?" He asked as he stood up next to her. "No where." She said as she pushed him into the pool. Darien fell into the water splashing it everywhere. Serena laughed so hard tears started to fall down her cheeks. Darien come up for air. He looked at her and reached up and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her in next to him. Serena screamed as she fell into the water. Serena came up to the top and faced Darien as she started laughing. He smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love hearing you laugh and have since I met you." He said as he pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her passionately. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	6. Seyia

Chapter 6: Seyia

The next morning Serena woke up in Dariens arms. They had fallen asleep in one of the lawn chairs next to the pool. She looked up at him. He was so handsome when he was asleep. He looked so innoccent, she couldn't believe he was really hers and that he loved her for her not for her wealth. She sat up and turned around and placed her lips against his placed a kiss on them. Darien smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "Good morning, my princess." He said to her as he pulled out of the kiss. Serena stared into his eyes. "Good Morning." He brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "So what do you have planned for today?" He asked. "Well the girls wanted to go shopping and do some catching up, but I told them I didn't know." She said. He smiled at her. "You should go and have some fun." He encouraged her. "What about you?" She asked. "I'll find something to do, I am sure. I'll prolly go looking for a job and see about getting transfered to one of the universities here." He said. Serena's eyes widened. "What about your home in New York?" She asked. He smiled. "My home is where you are Serena, it doesn't matter where we are as long as I am with you." Serena smiled with tears in her eyes. "Really?" "Yes, since I lost my family, I have been alone for so long that until you came into my life, I didn't know what love felt like or what it was like to be loved." He said. "You complete me Serena and I want nothing more than to be here with you spending the rest of my life making you happy." "Oh Darien..." She whispered as she kissed him. He held her close as he kissed her back. When they pulled out of the kiss Serena got up. Darien watched her get up. "I am going to go call the girls and take a shower." She said. He smiled. "Okay, what would you like to do for dinner?" He asked. Serena smiled slyly. "Surprise me." She said as she giggled. "Okay." He said as he smiled.

**The Mall..**

Serena walked into the mall looking around for the food court. That's where they were to all meet, before shopping. "Serena?" A male voice asked from be hind her. Serena froze to the sound of his voice and fear struck all over face. She slowly turned around. "Seyia?" " She asked a little shakey as she saw him. "When did you get back?" He asked as he apporached her. "Yesterday.." She said as she kept her distance. "You look good." He said with a devlish look on his face. "Please leave me alone." She said as she started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and tightly squeezed it as he pulled her close to him. "Now why would you want me to do that dear?" He said as he squeezed her wrist tighter. Pain shot all through Serena's body and her body trembled. "I know you miss me." He said as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. Serena struggled to break free but finally did as his lips grazed hers. Serena fell to the ground after she broke free from his grasp. Seyia looked at her in anger. "What did you do that for?" He asked hatefully. "Serena!" A female shouted as she come running up behind Seyia. Seyia turned around to see Rei and the girls quickly approaching them. He quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. "I'll see you again soon." He threathened as he let her wrist go and walked away. Tears started streaming down Serena's face. Her legs were so shaking that she collapsed to her knees. Her wrist burned from the tight grip he had held on it. Rei and the girls reached Serena. "What happened?" Rei asked. Serena continued to stare at the floor. Lita walked over to her. "Was that Seyia?" She asked angerily. Serena only nodded as her tears kept flowing down her cheeks like rain. Rei noticed she was holding her wrist and took it in her own hands. There was a purpleish black ring already forming around her wrist. "Did he do this to you?" She asked. "Yeah." She choked out. Rei took her sobbing friend into her arms and held her close. They had hopped he hadn't caught wind of Serena being back, but how could he not. Her parents accident was all over the news and she was the only known heiress of the estate.

**Downtown Tokyo..**

Darien walked down the streets of Tokyo, looking at all the stores and cafes hoping to find a place that was looking for help. He walked a little further when he found a night club that had a help wanted sign on the front door. Darien grabbed the sign and walked into the club. There was a tall dark haired woman standing at the bar. "Excuse me?" He said as he approached her. She turned around and looked at him. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked. "Yes I would like to apply for the job." He said. "Hmm...Do you have a bartenders liscense?" She asked. "Yes I use to bartend on the weekends in New York." He said. "What happened there?" She asked curiously. "I moved unexpectedly with a my girlfriend." He said proudly. She smiled. "Whats your name young man?" She asked. "Darien Shields." He answered. "Well Darien, come in Friday night with your bartenders liscense and we will see what you can do." She said with a smile. Darien smiled. "Thank you, miss?" "Trista, call me Trista." She said. "Thank you Miss Trista." He said as he turned to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Shields." She said as she turned back to the bar.

Darien walked out of the night club proudly. Now he had to come up with a surprise for Serena for their dinner date. He walked passed a flower shop and decided to go in. He looked around for a minute when he found the perfect bouquet of red roses for her. He picked them up and walked up to the resgister and paid for them. He had the perfect dinner date in mind.

**The Mall...**

The girls sat at the food court and talked while they had lunch. "So Serena...Whats up with you and this guy Darien?" Mina asked playfully. Serena looked over at her friend with a smile. The first smile she had made since she had ran into Seyia. "Well we are no longer friends...but a couple now." She said proudly. "Really?" Ami asked. "Yeah, he is so wonderful, caring, understanding, loving." She said as she thought back to last night. "Hmm..sounds like Serena just maybe in love." Mina smirked. Serena blushed. "I think I am." She said softly. They finished their lunch in silence. Serena stood up. "Well girls it was nice, but I am a little tired I think I am going to go home and lay down for a while." She said. "Alright Serena, talk to you later." They said together. With that Serena left the food court and out of the mall. She walked to her car and slowly got in. She sat there for a while staring at the steering wheel as Seyia's words ran threw her mind. 'I'll See you again soon...' She could feel a fresh set of tears threatening to fall.

**The Mansion**

Darien sat outside by the pool waiting for Serena to return. He flipped open his cell phone and looked at the time. It was almost seven o clock. 'Where is she?' He wondered as he started to worry. He had figured she would be a little late, but not this late. He thumbed threw his contacts til he found her number. He pressed the call button and it started to ring. After about three rings it went to voicemail. "Serena, its Darien, I hope everything is alright and you haven't forgotten our date..I hope to see you soon.." He said as he hung up the phone and continued to sit there and wait.

Serena pulled up at the mansion an hour later. She looked down at her phone as she killed the engine. It was eight o clock and noticed she had a missed call and a new voice mail. She dialed her voice mail and listened. It was from Darien, she had forgotton about their dinner date. She hung up the phone and got out of the car. She hurried up to the mansion and walked in. It was dark inside. She made her way through the living room towards the kitchen. She walked to the backdoor leading to the pool. She opened the door and walked out to find Darien laying on a blanket by the pool. He was looking up at the moon. She slowly walked over to him. "I am so sorry.." She said softly as she sat down next to him. "What happened?" He asked softly as he looked over at her. "I forgot..." She said as she looked away. He sat up and pulled her close to him. "It's okay, is something wrong?" She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I ran into someone today that I had hoped I never see again..." "Oh?" He asked curiously. "Yeah...this guy named Seyia...hes obessed with me and is a huge reason why I left Tokyo to begin with." She said as her body began to tremble. Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm scared Darien...I don't know what to do..." She said as she began to cry. "Shh...it's going to be okay, I am here and I won't let him hurt you." "You don't understand..." She started as she looked up at him. He could see the fear in her eyes. "He won't stop until he has me...no matter who trys to stand in the way..." He stared into her eyes as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes and layed her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again. "I promise, Serena, he won't hurt you...you are safe with me." He said softly.

Please Review! Hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	7. Seyia Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything!

Chapter 7: Seyia Strikes

Darien walked into the night club. "Hello you must be Mr. Shields?" A tall sandy blonde haired woman asked as he walked in. "Yes I am, please call me Darien." He said polietly. She smiled at him. "Okay Darien, I am Ahmara Patterson, I will be working with you tonight. Trista says you have experience at bartending." She said. He nodded. "Yes, I do. I worked at a night club in New York City." He said firmly. "Well thats good, you shouldn't have much of a problem. Lets go get started." She said as she lead him around to the other side of the bar.

"Come on Serena, we are going to be late!" Rei hollard up the stairs. Serena stared into her full body length mirror. She wasn't really up to going out to night. After everything had been going on lately, her parents funeral and running into Seyia, she really just wanted to be alone. There was a knock at her door bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She whispered. "Serena, you okay?" Ami asked as she walked in. "Yeah, just don't know if I am actually ready to go out just yet." She answered softly. Ami walked over to her friend. "Would you like to stay in tonight?" Ami asked. Serena shook her head. "No, Darien is expecting us to be there.." "I am sure he will understand." Serena smiled at her friend. "It's okay Ami, maybe going out will help. Lets go before Rei makes her way up here and drags me out of the room." Serena said. Ami giggled at her comment as the vision of Rei draging her friend out of her room. They both walked down stairs. "Are you finally ready?" Rei groaned. "Yes." Serena said with a smile. The five headed out of Serena's Manison and into the limo that was ready for them.

Darien looked up at the clock it was a quater past tweleve and Serena and the girls hadn't shown up yet. He was starting to worry that something might of happened. Just then the room got quiet and the music stopped playing as five young women walked into the night club. Darien looked over towards the door and smiled. Serena looked around the room for Darien til she spotted him behind the bar. She smiled sweetly and walked over toward him with the girls close behind. "Wow you look amazing." He said as she reached the bar. "Thank you, how is your night going?" She asked. "Alright, I was begining to worry about you." He said softly. "She took forever to get ready." Rei teased. Darien just smiled as he took her hands. "Well I am glad you finally made it safely. You and the girls go have some fun and I will see you after my shift." Serena smiled and leaned over the counter. "Only if I can have something first." She said with a devilish look on her face. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled as he pulled out of the kiss. "I love you." She said as she turned to walk away. "I love you too, princess." He said as he went back to work.

The girls made their way to a booth on the otherside of the dance floor. "Come on Serena lets go dance." Mina said as she tried pulling her friend up from her seat. "Okay." Serena said as she got up and followed Mina to the dancefloor. Darien watched her from the bar. "How did you know Miss Tuskino?" Ahmara asked. He looked over at her. "We met back in New York, we went to college together." "Oh, well you are a lucky man, Darien. I must ask though, why did you decide to work here?" She asked. "You mean instead of using Serena's money?" He asked. "Well yeah." "Because thats not who I am, I grew up having to work for everything I have and I guess, it just doesn't feel right with me not working, you know?" "I guess so." Meanwhile someone else was watching Serena on the dance floor. "You will be mine tonight, Serena." He whispered to himself as he watched her closely waiting for the right moment.

Serena had a strange feeling wash over her as she stopped dancing and began looking around. "Serena, you okay?" Mina asked. "I don't know, Mina...I feel like someone is watching me." She said nervously. "Come on lets go back to our booth." She said as she took her hand and led her back to the booth. They reached the other girls. "Something wrong?" Lita asked. "I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom." Serena said out of the blue. "We will go with you." Mina suggested. "No thats okay." Serena said as she walked away before they could protest. "Is she alright?" Ami asked. "I don't know, she said she felt like someone was watching her when we were on the dance floor." Mina answered. Serena made her way to the bathroom and walked in. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face lightly trying not to smear her make up. "Calm down Serena, you are just being paranoid." She told herself. She stood up straight and turned to walk out the bathroom. She walked back towards her friends when someone grabbed her arm. "You look stunningly beautiful, tonight." A male voice said. Serena turned around in fear. He smiled evily at her. "Please...leave me alone..." She whimpered as she tried to look around for her friends. He chuckled at her plea. "Come on Serena, you know you want me." He said as he jerked her closer to him. "No I don't." She said as she struggled to get away from him. She looked around for Darien and her friends, but she couldn't spot them anywhere. She finally broke free from him and ran towards the bar. "Serena? Whats wrong?" Darien asked as he stared into her eyes that were full of tears. "Darien...He's here..." She cried. Darien quickly walked around the bar and pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes..." She whimpered. Just then Seyia walked up behind Darien. "Let her go...She is mine." He said harshly. Serena tensed up and Darien turned around. "Excuse me?" Darien said as anger started to rise with in him. Seyia pulled out a gun and pointed it at Darien. "You heard me.." He said emotionless. Serena looked at the gun in terror. "Get over here Serena or I will kill him." Darien pulled Serena behind him. "She isn't going anywhere with her, your crazy." Darien said not at the least bit scared. Rage started to grow with in Seyia. "You don't really know how crazy I am, She will be mine and you can't stop me." He said. A comotion on the dance floor caught Seyias attention. Darien took this oppertunity to strike. He lunged for Seyias gun and they began to wresle around on the floor. Serena stood there screaming for them to stop and til the gun went off.

The room went silent as the gun was fired. "Darien!" Serena screamed as they both layed there motionless. The girls came running through the crowd to find Seyia and Darien laying on the floor. Serena made her way to over to Darien. She rolled him over to find a blood starting to seep through his shirt. "Darien!" She cried as she shook him gentley. Seyia began to stir. A couple of men walked over to him and kicked the gun away from him. The girls came over to Serena. Ami was the first to Darien. She gentley applied pressure to his wound. "Call 911!" She told the other bartender. "Darien, please don't leave me!" Serena cried.

Please review!

A/n: Thanks to those of you who have sent me reviews! I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Can't Lose You Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything!

Chapter 8: Can't lose you now

**Hospital...**

Serena sat in the waiting room off to herself. While her friends sat on the other side of the waiting room watching her. They sat there waiting for Darien to come out of surgery. She couldn't loose him, not now, not ever. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, like he had done the night Seyia had attacked her. Tears streamed down her already tear stained cheeks. After about three hours the doctor finally came out to the waiting room. Serena's friends had fallen asleep, but she had stayed awake. "Miss Tskunio?" The doctor asked as he appoarched her. "Yeah?" She said as she sat up. He sat down next to her. "We have removed the the bullet...he has lost a large amount of blood...and the bullet had punctured one of his lungs causing it to collapse..He is stable for now, but he is still very critical. I am going to have to be honest with you, I don't expect him to make it through the night." He spoke softly. Serena's heart sank at hearing the last part and a new set of tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "May I see him please?" She pleaded. He nodded and led her down a long white hall way. They went through a set of double doors and turned right. They walked half way down the hall and stopped infront of a big brown door. "Take your time." The doctor said as he left Serena standing in front of the door. She took a deep breath and slowly walked into his room. She looked over towards the bed. Darien lay in the bed so still and a tube was coming out of his mouth that was hooked up to a machine that gave him oxygen. She slowly walked over to his beside and sat down. She took his hand gently in hers and kissed it softly.

"Please stay with me..." She whispered into his ear. "I can't live without you, Darien...You are my everything and without you I am nothing. Please don't die on me." She pleaded as she broke down into tears. She climbed into the bed next to him and cruled up underneath his arm and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I love you with every beat of my heart." She whispered into his ear before laying her head down and falling asleep. Serena woke up to alarms going off in Dariens room. She sat up as the doctor and nurses came rushing in. "Whats going on?" She asked frantic as a nurse pulled her away from Darien. "Darien! No!" She screamed as the nurse pulled her out of the room. Serena's screams could be heard from the waiting room. Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei got up and ran down the hall to their friend. Serena fell to her knees crying. "Darien...you cant leave me, you cant!" She cried as she rocked herself back and forth. The girls reached Serena. Mina pulled Serena into her arms and held. her. "Shh..Everything is going to be okay." Mina whispered trying to comfort her friend. "I can't loose him, Mina, I just can't." She cried. "Shh..try not to think about the worst, Serena." She said. With in minutes the beeping stopped and the doctor walked out of the room and faced the girls. Serena looked up at him. "He's stable again, but it don't look good, Miss Tskunio." He said as he turned and walked away. Mina helped Serena up off the floor and back into Darien's room with the girls close behind. Serena pulled from Mina's embrace and ran to Darien's bedside. "Darien Shields, you are not allowed to leave me...I will not let you die on me!" She said in anger as she slammed her fist down on the bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

A week later... Darien slowly opened his eyes. The room was bright and hurt his eyes so he closed them for a moment and reopened them. His throat hurt from the tube that was in it. He felt someone stirr next to him taking his mind of the tube in his throat. He looked down to find his sleeping princess next to him. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he watched her sleep next to him. He gently squeezed her with the arm the was wrapped around her. Serena stirred and groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Darien.." She spoke softly. When her vision became clear she gasped. "Darien!" She shrieked wakeing the girls. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned up and kissed his forehead. "I can't believe your awake." She cried. Lita got up and ran to get a nurse. Tears fell down the side of Dariens face. "Your are not allowed to scare me like that ever again!" She said sternly but with a smile. Lita walked back in the room with a nurse. The nurse walked over to Darien's bedside and checked his moniters. When she was finished she turned to look at Darien. "Everything looks good, I am going to go page the doctor and we will see about getting that tube out." She said with a smile. Darien nodded and turned to look back at Serena as the nurse exited the room. "Serena, we will be back in a few hours." Rei said as they stood up. Serena stood up and walked over to her friends. "Thanks you guys!" She said as she hugged them. "We are always here for you Serena." Mina said as they walked out of the hospital room. The Doctor soon entered the room. "Well Darien, I have to say I had my doubts about you ever waking up." Darien looked at the doctor. "Well lets get that tube out." He said as he bent over and grabbed ahold of the tube. "Now this is going to be really uncomfortable." He warned as he pulled it out. Darien coughed for a moment. "Okay well we are going to keep you at least a couple more days to moniter you and make sure everything is going okay." He said as he walked out of the room.

Darien turned his attention to Serena. She touched his face before she placed her lips on his. He kissed her back and pulled her close to him. "I love you.." He whispered. "I love you too.." She said as she started to cry. Darien looked into her eyes. "I was so afraid, I would never hear you say them words again, never to beable to kiss you or lay in your arms." She cried a little harder. "Shh...it's okay now.." He whispered. "I am so sorry I scared you, but I couldn't just sit back and watch him harm you...I would rather die protecting you then to watch you be hurt or worse." He said softly as he whipped her tears away. "Your my everything Serena..your my family, my best friend, my lover and I hope someday you'll be more, I want to grow old with you." Serena smiled. "Good, cause your never allowed to leave me, I can't live with out you, your all I have now, your all I need." She said with a smile. Darien smiled and starred into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he kissed her

Please Review! Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer!


	9. Marry me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything!

Chapter 9: Marry me?

**6 months later...**

Darien stared at a little black box in his hands. They had only been together eight months, but he was certain this was what he wanted. After all he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, she was his soul mate. "Is that it?" A man asked as he sit next to Darien. "Yes Andrew it's it." He said to his blonde haired friend as he opened the box. "Oh my god Darien, that is an amazing ring." Andrew said as he took the box and looked at the ring closely. It was a white gold crescent moon that was wrapped around a red diamond rose. "I had it made especially for her, theres not another one like it." He said as he snatched the box out of Andrew's hands. "Well Darien, I would have to say looking back when you two first met eleven monts ago, I never thought you to would be at this point, if together at all." He said. "Why you say that Andrew?" Darien asked. "I don't know, just didnt see it coming is all." "Well we better get going, she might get a little mad if your late to her birthday party." Andrew joked. Darien punched Andrew in the arm as he got up and walked down stairs placing his gift back into his pocket.

Serena was outside in her long light pink dress that flarred out just a little. It was strapless and was crisscrossed in the back. She were her long diamond earrings and the silver crescent moon diamond necklace Darien had bought for her a few months back. Her hair was down and done in sprial curls. She walked around the back yard where the party was taken place. All her friends were there, even the ones that she had made in America and distant family that she didn't really know. Darien walked out of the mansion with Andrew. He caught a glimpse of Serena. She looked just like a princess. He walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "You look amazing, my princess." Serena smiled at the sound of his words as she turned around and seen him in his black suit. "Well my prince you look absolutly handsome." She said with a smile. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Love." He said as he stared into her eyes. "Thank you." "I want to give you your gift now." He said. Serena smiled and starred into his eyes. "Okay." He took a deep breath and pulled out a small black box. Serena looked at him in confusion. He got down one knee and opened the box and held it up in front of her. "Serena Tskunio...you are the only woman in this whole world for me and I would like nothing better than the honor of making you my wife and spending the rest of my life making you happy..Will you marry me?" He asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the young couple in the middle of the yard. Serena starred into his eyes for a moment, takeing it all in. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Of course I will." She said softly. Darien smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He stood up and picked her up and swung her around in is arms. Serena laughed as he put her down and kissed her passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. She pulled out of the kiss. "I love you so much, my prince." Darien smiled. "I love you more than you'll ever know, my princess." He said as he kissed her again.

.Serena walked over to show the girls. "Oh my god Serena, its goregous." Mina said. Serena sighed, "I can't believe this is really happening." She said with a smile. "Well believe it girl, you have one hell of a man." A male said from behind her. Serena's face lit up at the sound of his voice. She spun around. "Andy!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back. "When did you get here?" She asked as she pulled out of the hug. "Actually I got here a couple days ago. I wanted to wait and surprise you." He said. "I can't believe it has been eight months since I seen you last." She said. "I know, it seems like forever. It sounds like you two haven't had it easy though." Andrew said. "No, we haven't but all is good now." She said with a smile. "Good, Happy Birthday Serena and congratulations on your engagement." "Thank you so much." She said as she hugged him again. He hugged her back. They pulled out of the hug. "Andy I would like you to meet my bestest friends in the world." She said as she turned to face the girls. "Andy this is Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita. Girls this my friend Andrew." She introduced them. "Nice to meet all of you." Andrew said with a smile. "Like wise." They said. "Well I'll leave you ladies alone..." He said with a smile. Serena and the girls smiled. "See you later Andrew." She said.

A woman walked up to Serena, when she was alone. "So your the one he fancy's now." She said in a low harsh tone. Serena turned aound to look at the woman. "Excuse me?" She asked. She laughed evily. "Your not the first, my dear, and he will never love you, the way he loves me." "Who are you?" Serena asked getting a little nervous. "I am Andrea, Darien's ex- fiance." She responded. "What are you talking about?" "Oh you silly rich girl, stay away from him, hes mine." She warned.

"Darien, Who is that talking with Serena?" Andrew asked. Darien looked over at Serena and the young woman facing her. He felt his world start spinning. It couldn't be...Serena glanced over at Darien as hurt and confusion appeared all over her face. Darien started walking towards them and Serena ran off. He reached the woman. "What are you doing here?" He asked in anger. "I,ve come to get you back." She said. "Andrea, stop this, I don't love you, what did you say to Serena?" He asked. "Only what she needed to know." She smirked. Darien stared at her for a moment and went to find Serena.

Serena ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She felt hurt, betrayed, and angry. "Why would he do this to her. She heard a knock a the door. "Leave me alone!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Serena, please let me explain..." He said quietly. "Whats there to explain?" She yelled as she swung open the door. He starred into her eyes. They were filled with anger and hurt. "How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me like that, Hurt me?" She screamed. "Serena, I don't understand, I ment every word I said and I would never hurt you..." He said. "Yeah right, you prolly said the same things to Andrea when you asked her to marry you..." Darien stared at her blankly for a moment. "I never asked her to marry me Serena..." "You still love her dont you?" "No I don't, your the only girl I love." "Is that right? Then why would she tell me this stuff?" She yelled. Darien was confused and frustrated. "If I loved her and wanted to marry her, would I be up here trying to talk to you?" He asked. Serena stared at him. He had a point. "No I wouldn't Serena, everything I ever told you especially how I felt about you was true and real." He said calmly. "Who is she?" Serena asked calmly. "She is a girl I hung out with back at the orphange...until she became obsessed with me. We never dated Serena and I never asked her to marry me..She is convinced that I am in love with her but I am not never was." He said. Serena sat down on the bed and Darien walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her. "I love you, Serena...only you..." He said as he lifted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. "I love you too, Darien...I am sorry..." She said softly. He leaned up and kissed her softly. "Never doubt how I feel about you Serena..my love for you is real and true..." He whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

Please review and tell me what you think so far! I am currently working on chapter 10 and hope to have it up soon!


	10. Wedding Plans

Chapter 10: Wedding Plans

Darien woke up the next morning with her sleeping in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her on top of the head. He was so lucky to have her in his life. "Hmm...good morning." She whispered as she stirred. "Good Morning, princess." She looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled as he kissed her back. "So what do you have planned for today, love?" He asked as he proped his head up. "Well the girls and I planned to go shopping for the wedding." "Really? How soon are you planning to get married?" He asked teasingly. "Hmm...well when you like to get married?" She asked. "How about today?" She started laughing. "What? Is that to soon for you?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him. "Yes, it is dear. How about next month?" She asked. He smiled at her lovingly. "Whenever you want to, my love." He said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She rose her hand to his face and pressed her body closer to him as she kissed him back.

**Bridal Shop**

Serena and girls walked into the bridal shop and started looking around. "Hello, may I help you?" A older woman asked. "No thank you, just looking." Serena asked politely. "Well if you girls need anything just let me know." The woman said with a smile. Serena nodded and continued looking. "So Serena, what color are our dresses going to be?" Mina asked. Serena looked over at her blonde haired friend and smiled. "Well I was thinking that you guys could pick out your own dresses." She said. "Are you sure? Cause you know none of us are going to be able to agree on one color." Lita said as she chuckled. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Yes I am sure, it'll make it a one of a kind wedding and besides I want you guys to be comfortable in what you wear." She said with a smile. "Aww thanks." Rei said as they all come up to her and hugged her. They pulled away from the bride to be and began looking around for dresses.

After about an hour they had all found the dresses they wanted except for Serena. Rei had picked out a ruby red satin dress that was sleeves and open in the back. Ami had picked out a light blue spagetti straped satin dress that flared out a little at the bottom. Lita's was a dark green also with no sleeves but looked similar to Ami's. Mina's was an orange dress that had sleeves that hung on her shoulders and snuggly fit around her legs. "Did you find anything, Serena?" Lita asked as she walked over to her. "I don't know, what do you think about this one?" She asked as she held up a long satin white gown. It had silver jewels around the top of the breast line and waist line. The sleeves were short and ruffled to hang on her shoulders and lacey. Lace layered the dress from the waist down. "Oh wow, Serena, that one looks perfect." Lita said as she stared at the dress. Serena smiled. "I think so too."

**Mansion**

They left the bridal shop with smiles of satisfaction on their faces and headed back to Serena's mansion for lunch. "So Serena, have you two picked a date?" Rei asked as they walked out to the pool area. "Well not exactly a date, but we have a general idea." She said. "Oh?" Mina asked. Serena chuckled, "If Darien had it his way, we would be getting married today, but he settled for next month sometime." The girls laughed. Darien walked out to the pool area with Andrew close behind. "Hey ladies, have fun shopping today?" He asked as he made his way to Serena. "Yes we did." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Good, I missed you." He said as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back and smiled. "Oh did you now?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face. "Mmmhmm..." He stared into her eyes for a moment, until he noticed that look and realized where they were standing. "Serena, what are you up to?" He asked a little nervous. "Oh what do you mean?" She asked innocently. "You know what I mean." He said calmly. She only smiled as she pushed him into the pool, but not before he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in with him. The girls and Andrew laughed as they splashed into the pool. They came up to the surface at the same time. "That wasn't fair!" Serena whinned. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He chuckled. "Of course it was." She starred into his eyes and smiled. "Okay maybe it was a little." She said as she closed her eyes leaned up to kiss him. He closed his eyes and pressed her body against his as he kissed her passionately.

Later that night after the girls had gone home and Andrew had went to bed, they layed out by the pool and starred up at the stars. "I love you Serena." He whispered into her ear. She looked over at him. "I love you too, Darien. I can't wait to start the rest of our lifes together." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Neither can I, love. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She smiled and snuggled in his arms. He held her close to him and closed his eyes. "Darien?" She asked softly. "Yes?" He asked as he opened his eyes. "How do you think Andrea new you were here?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Honestly, I don't know, she must of followed Andrew here. He's the only one I invited from back home and he did say she had asked about him about me." He answered. "Oh...Do you think she'll try to do anything to destory our wedding?" "I don't know, but nothing and no one is going to stop me from marrying you, Serena." He said. She smiled and snuggled back into his arms. He rested his head on hers and they fell fast asleep.

The next morning Serena got up and headed out to meet with the caters. She picked out a simple three layer wedding cake with white icing and red roses around each layer. She then headed off to the flower shop and picked out red and pink roses for her bouquet. As she walked out of the flower shop she was stopped by a familiar brunette young woman. "You don't listen do you?" She asked hatefully. Serena stopped and looked at her. "What do you want, Andrea?" She asked. "I want you to stay away from Darien, he is mine." Serena laughed. "You could only wish. Darien doesn't love you nor has he ever. Get over it and leave us alone." Serena said calmly as she started to walk away. "You better stay away from him or else." Serena stopped and turned around. "Or what?" She asked a little frustrated with the woman. "You'll see.." She said hatefully as she walked away. Suddenly Serena felt a cold chill go down her spin. She was up to something, but what she didn't know. She watched Andrea walk away before she got into her car and drive back towards the mansion.

Please Review!

Sorry took a little while to update!


	11. Bachlorette Party

Chapter 11: Bachlorette Party

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had on her short black spagetti strap dress and black high hills. Her hair was down and straightened. He come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back on his chest. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and stared into his eyes. "Thank you." "Have fun tonight, love." He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around and kissed him back. The sound of the door bell brought them out of their kiss. "Thats the girls." She said as she pulled out of his embrace. He smiled and took her hand as they headed down stairs. Garrett was letting the girls in when Serena and Darien reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready?" Mina asked with delight. Serena smiled brightly as she nodded. "Lets go." Rei said. Serena turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Have fun and becareful." He said with a smile. "We will, see you tomorrow." She said as she walked towards the girls. They smiled and waved goodbye as they walked out of the mansion.

They arrived at the club thrity minutes later. Serena and her friend stepped out of Lita's suv and walked into the club. Serena looked around at all the people that were there and suddenly she didn't feel like going out. "Something wrong?" Mina asked. "No, just not really in the mood I guess." She said as she looked over at her friend Mina. "Awe come one." Mina said as she dragged her out on the dance floor, where she began to dance. Serena stood there for a moment and decided to follow suit.

Darien sat down in the front room and turned the tv on. "What are you doing?" Andrew asked as he walked into the room. Darien looked over at him. "Nothing, why?" "You know, you should be out having fun too?" Andrew asked. "Yeah I know, I'd just rather sit here at home." He said as he turned back to the tv. "Come on Darien, it's your last night before your wedding, lets go out." Andrew urged as he walked over and stood in front of him. Darien sighed. "Your not going to let it go, are you?" He asked. "Nope, now get up and get ready." Andrew said firmly.

Serena and Mina laughed as they walked up to the bar. "Arn't you glad you came out?" Mina asked. "What can I get for you, Miss Tuskino?" The bartender asked. Serena looked up at her. "Hello Ahmara, I would like two martinis." She replied. Ahmara smiled and nodded as she made their drinks. "Yes I am Mina, I am having a blast." She said as Ahmara handed them their drinks. "Thanks." They said together as they walked over to there table. Mina sat down next to Ami and looked up at Serena. Serena stood there frozen in her place as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Serena you okay?" Ami asked. "That all depends on if she's willing to give Darien up or not." A dark voice said as she walked up behind Serena. Serena turned around to find Andrea standing inches infront of her.

Darien and Andrew walked into the club and headed towards the bar. "Well hello stranger." Ahmara said with a smile. He smiled back. "Hey Ahmara, how have you been?" "Good, did you know Serena's here?" She asked. Darien stared at her for a moment. "They came to this club?" He finally asked. "Yep, they are right over there." She said as she pointed towards Serena. Darien looked over in their direction and a chill ran down his spine. "Oh no." He whispered as he headed towards them.

"Andrea I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I am not letting Darien go." Serena said in anger. "If thats the way you want it." Andrea said as she pulled out a knife. Serena and the girls eyes widen in fear and everything happened so fast. Andrea took the knife and lunged towards Serena as Darien come up behind her and pushed her away knocking the both down. "Serena!" The girls yelled as they rushed over to her. Darien got up and yanked the knife out of Andrea's hand. "Are you crazy?" He asked in anger as he glared at her. "Oh my god! Serena!" Mina shireked turning Darien's head. "I'm okay." Serena whispered as removed her hand from her side. Blood stained and dripped from her hand. "Your bleeding." Ami said in fear. "Its okay, it just grazed my side." Serena reasurred as motioned for them to help her up. Ahmara and Andrew came walking up. "Whats going on?" Ahmara asked. "This woman attacked Serena with a knife." Rei said in anger as she pointed towards the woman next to Darien. Darien handed the knife to Ahmara and motioned for Andrew to take ahold of Andrea.

Flahing lights lite up the night sky outside the night club. An officer took Andrea to his cop car in handcuffs. She glared over at Serena inside the ambulance. Serena watched the officer put her into the car and shut the door. "Serena, are you sure you are alright?" Darien asked worried. She turned her attention to him and rose a hand to his face. "I'm fine, thanks to you." She said as she pulled his face close to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him softly. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. "Iam so sorry, my love." He said sadly. She stared deep into his eyes, "Why are you sorry?" She asked curiously. "Because this is all my fault." He said as he looked away from her. She slowly stood up and took his face in her hands and he looked into her eyes. "This isn't your fault, you had no control over any of this. "I love you Darien and if you hadn't been here tonight who know's what could have happen. You saved my life once again." She said as tears formed in her eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you too, Serena. I will always do my best to protect you from harm." He said softly.

Please Review! And thanks to all you that have given me reviews! :)


	12. Wedding Day

Chapter 12: Wedding Day

He stood in front of a large mirror as he fixed his tie. "Are you ready?" Andrew asked as he walked in. Darien smiled and looked at him. "Never been more ready for anything in my entire life, then I am today." Andrew smiled at his friend as he walked toward him. "You are a lucky man, Darien and you two are perfect for each other." Darien smiled as he finished getting ready.

"Oh my Serena, you look stunning." Lita said as Serena twirled around the room. "I can't believe it." She said as she stopped and faced her friends. "You better believe it girl, you have one heck of a man." Rei said. "I know and I can't believe he is mine and we are getting married." She said with excitement. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." Serena said. A man walked into her dressing room. "Miss Serena everyone is ready." He said softy. "Thank you Garrett." She said with a smile. They headed out of the room and lined up. "Thanks for giving me away." She said to the elderly man standing next to her. "It's my pleasure, Miss Serena." Garrett said as he smiled. The girls walked down the aisle one by one til it was her turn. As the piano started to play everyone turned their heads to look at her. Darien watched her as she walked down the aisle, he was mesmerized by her beauty. She really looked like a princess in her wedding gown. As she reached him her took her hand from Garrett and he nodded as he walked away. They turned to the preacher.

"Do you Darien Shields take Serena Tuskino to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickeness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" He stared into her eyes and smiled. "I do." The preacher smiled and turned to her. "Serena Tuskino do you take Darien Shields to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickeness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." She said happily. The preacher motioned for the rings. Andrew and Rei walked over to the bride and groom and handed them their rings. "I believe you two have decided to say your own vows?" Darien nodded as he took her left hand. "My dearest princess, I vow to love and protect you with all my being til the day I die." He said as he placed the wedding band on her finger. She smiled as tears formed in her the corners of her eyes as she took his left hand. "My sweetest prince, you are my only true love and I vow to love and cherish you with all my heart til the day I die." She said as she placed his ring on his finger. "If there is anyone here that believes these to should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited for a moment and no one spoke. "Witht the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Preacher said. Darien smiled and turned to Serena. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

One year Later...

"Hang in there Serena...Darien will be here soon." Mina said as she held her hand. "It hurts so bad..." Serena cried as she squeezed her hand. He sped down the highway to get to the hospital with thoughts running through his mind. He reached the parking lot to the hospital and parked his truck. He got out and ran into the hospital..

He slowly walked througha big brown door. All their friends were surrounded around her as she lay in the bed holding a little baby in her arms. The all looked in his direction at the sound of the door. "Congradulations Dar." Andrew said as he reached the group. Serena looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Meet your daughter, Rini." She said as she looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms. He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He leaned over and kissed Serena on her forehead. "She's beautiful just like her mother. I love you, Serena." He said as he stared into her eyes. She smiled at him. "I love you too." She said as she kissed him.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the reviews! Check out my other stories!

-Lady Silverress


End file.
